How life can change
by miss-bexie
Summary: A story about a young girl escaping a violent family life to find the father she'd always dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, this Is my first EVER story thats going up on FF so im nervous to hear what people think. I know its a slow start but its all needed for it to make sense later i promise! also, a few wrestlers in the next chapter, stay tuned!

* * *

A groan was muffled by a damp pillow as Reby slowly awoke, she'd been dreaming about it again. Another day with _him._  
She hurried into the kitchen to make sure her mum was ready for the day. They lived in an old farm house in the countryside and since buying it 7 years ago had built a cattery in its spare land, it was an easier life working from home but when it came to a reliable income, well, lets just say it left a lot to be desired…

Reby sighed upon seeing her mum with a glass of wine that was regrettably nearly empty, as was the bottle sat beside her.

"Mum, how are you feeling?" Reby asked, caution clear in her voice as she gently rubbed her mothers back.

A nod was all she got in response, but that small glimpse of her face was enough to tell Reby today was like any other, the puffy eyes told her that her mother hadn't slept despite her sleeping pills and spent most of the night crying. She knew this already as her mum did little to muffle the noise, keeping Reby awake until she'd had enough and moved onto the couch instead. The lack of mascara she 'cant live without' told Reby that no one was leaving the house today no matter how much they needed to go to the shops for food…

'just like yesterday' Reby thought.

She silently went to make a hot cup of tea, soon realising they were out of milk and opted to a 'cup a soup' instead knowing it only required water, they'd always have that.

After having what she calls breakfast Reby went back to her room. She'd spent the first 8 years of her life begging for her mothers attention that was yet to be given to anyone besides her middle sister Abby, she'd decided around a year and a half ago to give up and just do what made her happy instead.

Her mother, Diana was sick. If you want to call it a sickness…She had major depression for the last 9 years and felt the need to take it out on Reby any chance she got...

~7 years ago~

A 7 year old Reby, Her mum, dad and two sisters, Hannah, the eldest, Abby the middle child lived what she thought was the perfect life in a small town in Devon, England. Abby was more like her mother, always colouring with her, taking her out on day trips and having fun even though she was only 15 at the time she was always the first one to know if Reby was upset. Back then no one knew what was going on between her parents, if only they did.

That year in June we suddenly up rooted and moved to an even smaller town, 100 people if that and we moved right on the outskirts, A twenty minute drive to the nearest town and an impossible walk due to the dangerous roads kept any social life restricted. Minus that Reby Loved the house, since a young age she loved nature an there were too many trees to count, from the car window she immediately picked out her favourite…a spindly brown one perched on top of a small hill so that you could sit right underneath it and just…forget.

Moving day Reby spent with her aunt and uncle who were unbelievably close to her heart, her auntie Liz always gave her the perfect advise and her uncle Rob and travelled the world and had the most amazing stories. Both took more of an interest in her life that her parents and she loved them for it even though she rarely got to see them. They spent the day helping her unpack her room and organising her many teddies, she'd thrown away a lot of stuff before moving but she swore not to leave a single teddy, she never played with them or slept with them…She just liked them because most kids her age had teddies, so she felt like she should as well.

Her daddy, Liam carried her into his room where there was a mattress laid neatly on the floor with bedding for her to sleep in. She'd fallen asleep on the couch again and had always hated sleeping on her own, her mum didn't mind as she was always awake drinking until the early hours anyway and her dad went to sleep at 7, she never really understood why. Everyday was more or less the same, her two sisters caught a bus to their senior school and mum drove Reby to infant school, her dad was a builder so he always left early at 6 o'clock and came home at 5. Reby would spend the evenings playing with Abby while everyone was busy, when it was Abby's turn to help Reby would go to the garden and sit under her tree. They had a large garden that looked like something out of a fairytale book, plush green grass with trees around the outside, that's where the cattery would be built, Her daddy was building them in he evenings and during weekends knowing they needed two incomes to afford the huge house he knew he'd have to hurry.

The field next to their house was where her tree was, surrounded by mud that could swallow you up if it was wet with knee high grass that was an ugly yellow colour. Reby didn't mind this though, she didn't know what kind of tree it was but he way it hung over the hill that could've been a small cliff, no larger that herself made the base for the tree look like a throne with the vines cascading down all around it, she'd climb up sit on the base, humming any old tune she could think of until it was dark. She'd be called for dinner, hug the tree good night, thanking it for keeping her company and repeat it all again tomorrow.

At the old house was where the depression started, Diana had found out her mother had died, even though she hardly saw her she couldn't deal with the loss. After about a month of the grief, Liam took her to the doctors where they gave her anti-depressants, sleeping pills and a whole load of others. She soon realised she was dependant on the pills and when she didn't take them, she became over emotional, crying over everything. The doctors said to keep her on them permanently…they said they wouldn't have any lasting side effects…They were wrong,

~Five years on~

Reby was 12 now and was meant to be in her sixth year at junior school but had quit about 4 months ago. She'd always hated that school and the teachers, they were so mean and picked on her whenever they could, they didn't mean to though, they did it to everyone but her 5th grade teacher was the worst Mr Harling, half way through term she'd gone to her favourite teacher for help only for him to turn up and yell at her for being an 'over sensitive, stupid little girl'. She'd stopped asking for help after that but it knocked her confidence to the point where she never wanted to go back to school. She'd scrape between 2-3 days home every week knowing her mum would let her, Diana didn't care and probably never would, after a while she forget Reby was even there and carried on drinking. Reby never got behind with work though, she was one of the brightest in class no matter how much she missed. Her friends soon left her and she got bullied for being a 'loner' her mum became severely depressed again that year so come sixth grade she couldn't do it any longer and asked Abby for a doctors appointment so she could see a therapist and try to stop her being so over sensitive.  
A few months after her dropping out her mum and dad got devoiced, she didn't really mind though, it was clear to anyone that they weren't happy even though she didn't know why. Reby just wanted them happy.


	2. Chapter 2

~Present Day~

Reby awoke herself from her daydream about her life when she realised it was Thursday. She could watch RAW today. See, her mum knew she loved wrestling more than anything, Reby had proved it on more that one occasion but Diana had refused to pay for the channel to watch it, so she had to watch in on her laptop. She hated it. She knew they didn't have a lot of money but her mum wasted it on such pointless things that they honestly didn't need and all Reby asked for was £7 a month, she'd even offered to pay for the pay-per-views herself but it was no use. She loaded up you tube and let out a contented sign ad she heard the opening song to Monday night RAW . She closed her eyes knowing she'd feel better soon.

She could never explain it to anyone, even her friend that watched wrestling didn't understand. No matter how upset she was, any wrestling show would make her smile if she was a second from tears. Yeah, she'd had things that made her happy but eventually they got taken from her and made her feel even emptier than before. No one was going to take wrestling away from her. They couldn't, they could take her laptop away, she'd have all their theme music on her phone, she'd listen and close her eyes and watch it play out in her mind, they would take her phone away. She'd go distant and close her eyes and Reby would be in an arena, front row watching her two favourite superstars battle it out. She knew all the moves and their names, she knew how the storylines worked out and she'd tweak them in her head so they favoured who she wanted, she'd predict how they would end and why. This could go on forever so eventually they gave up trying to take her away from it and maker her unhappy. Everyone in her family despised wrestling, saying it was fake, stupid and violent…She wouldn't care if they'd seen an episode and not liked it but they never gave it a chance. She felt sorry for them, they don't have something to make them happy when their sad like Reby does.

Reby burst out laughing the minute the words left his mouth, her Absolute favourite wrestler of all time just called john laranitus 'clown shoes' and she was in hysterics, bent over laughing having to pause it to regain composure. A few minutes in to her breakdown her mum came up looking upset again, she sat up immediately and acted like nothing happened.

"Could you keep it down please, look, I wanted to talk to you." her mum, Diana said in monotone.

"Sorry, what's up? Reby said feeling scared already.

"I think its time I tell you why me and your dad got divorced…" Reby could tell she'd been crying, she slammed her eyes shut and the mere though of him and Reby always wanted to know why.

"ok." was all Reby said, Getting the feeling this would be hard enough on her mother without her input.

Reby's POV

It was 3 o'clock and I can't sleep. 3 in the morning wide awake meant my insomnia was back with a vengeance. Great. Just what I need.

In all honestly It was probably more fear than insomnia, every time I closed my eyes I'd see Dad…no, I cant call that now. Now he's nothing to me.

It hurt that mum never told me before but I understand, she needed to make sure I was old enough to understand and deal with it…I cant do any of those things right now.

She told me how he'd wake up early and go on his private computer, looking up porn and such. I knew this, I wasn't stupid and I know how to use the internet but I just put it down to him being a bloke, most men look at porn right?

Anyway, mum said it was more than that, she physically couldn't tell me the details and I'm grateful she didn't, all she could say without falling into hysteric crying was one word…

" _pedophile…"_

I just squeezed her hand until she said she was going to bed. I didn't say anything, how would I know what to say? What do you say when you find out your dad, basically your only parent was a sex addict and a pedophile?

I was more upset with myself, I knew I was young when it started, mum said it happened at the old house, that's why we moved. It was his second chance but he didn't deserve it. He proved that when he carried on, he proved that me, Abby, Hannah or mum weren't enough to make him stop what he was doing. He left mum with no choice but to kick him out and file a divorce. All the empty apologies were too little too late for anyone.

Abby knew, she knew since we'd moved because she'd found it. She was mums only shoulder to cry on . See mum explained that she was to scared to tell anyone, she though it was all her fault and people would just mock her. Hannah was at university at the time, when she came home Abby explained everything but she refused to believe a single word and moved in with Liam. Damn traitor if you ask me.

Course…I always wanted to move in with dad, mum was always crying and after a few years it made me depressed as well, she wouldn't let me go anywhere, wouldn't let me talk to anyone other than Abby. She constantly put me down, saying I _'would never be good enough!' _and _'you'll fail at everything!' _after years your forced to believe it. I would cry and beg to live with daddy just to get away but she'd never let me, saying it was for my own good but how? I didn't know then. I should've just trusted her and put up with it…but I was too stubborn. After months of my tantrums about moving out she told me, I'm guessing that's why she chose now because she wouldn't deal with one of my out bursts again. Now I don't even want to hear his name and she couldn't even look at me.

I rolled over and switched the laptop on, I was caught up with all WWE and TNA but I didn't mind re-watching anything, I know I'll never get bored of any of it.

I put on raw again and slowly drifted of o a deep sleep during a CM Punk promo, there truly isn't a better voice to fall asleep to…

_She woke up to a knock at the door telling her to hurry up and get ready, saying they were going to the park today. She scurried around getting dressed and brushing her hair, she loved day trips with him, they were always a blast_

_She walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast, she sat down and he kissed her forehead gently while putting pancakes on her plate._

"_morning daddy." she sung happily as he sat down to eat._

"_morning princess, I wanted to spend a full day out before we leave so make sure you're packed,. Be ready for the heat were heading to Miami tomorrow." he said, chuckling at the massive smile that landed oh Reby's face._

"_All done pops, I'm so excited I haven't been to a live event in months and now I'm going to the biggest on of all! and don't worry, I know you'll kick some serious butt!"_

"_yeah thanks sweetheart but don't let Jericho hear you say that or he'll blind you with his electric jacket" he said, looking serious before winking at his daughter._

_Next thing she knew they were on a plane to Miami Florida. Daddy was fast asleep and I was trying to do the same, I kept feeling like I was being watched by invisible eyes…suddenly he was there. Liam was there in front of me pinning my arms down. No one on the plane even seemed to notice him, like only I could see hi., I turned towards punk about to scream before feeling his hand over my mouth, his hand about to cup my breast before -_

I sat bolt upright. It had happened again.

I always loved CM Punk. Not in the way most people loved him but I saw him as a father figure when I cut mine off. I'd been straightedge for a little less that six months now for my own reassons, we both had a smart mouth and looked the same. Just like father and daughter...when anyone asked me who my dad was after I found out, I said his name was Phil, but he travels a lot, with a true smile on my face.

I got up and made sure my bedroom door was locked properly. I'd had dreams where he came in and knocked the door down but locking it made me feel a little better. He would always attack me in the dreams, never anyone else. He'd try to…do things…but I'd always wake up. One time punk hit him and carried me away. But that was only once. Normally I wake up before anything really happens but I'd dream a whole different situation the next night, all with the same ending.

I looked it the mirror after washing the cold sweat of my face. My long black hair sticking to the side of my neck as the bags under my eyes made me look at least 3 years older, my blown-ish green eyes turning slightly gray under the pressure of everything. I sighed and pushed my hair back with some water. When I did that I really looked like punk. I did it often.

I loaded up the WWE website, knowing I wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon. It said they were going on tour to England and I swear I've never screamed so silently in my entire life! I jumped up and down until the room started spinning! I don't care if mum will take me, Nothing is going to stop me from meeting these people. they've saved my life without even knowing it. They have such an effect on me whenever I feel like I'm not good enough, they remind me that I am. I love each and everyone of them, the heels, the faces, the divas even the ones that I'm not really meant to like, I love how they lose everything just to go out there and wrestle. They do it everyday and it inspires me. I love them, they give that love back but performing. Wrestling is the only thing that's every given love back.

The website said they were coming on a few days, I hurried and packed considering the closest one to me was at least a 5 hour drive, it'd be an even longer bus ride. What? You think I'd ask my mum to take me? I'm not that stupid, she does anything to bring me down, she'll agree to it, drive me there and change her mind just to ruin me. She'll just make me pay for wasting her time and I'd do anything to avoid that.


	3. Chapter 3

I shivered at the mere thought of what my mum could and would to do me. She'd punish me for the smallest of things, her best excuse I can remember was _'damn it Reby your breathing too loud!' _yeah, wouldn't be breathing so loud if I didn't have a broken nose would I? it was her own fault. I don't feel like it bothered me as much as most people think it should. I mean, yeah it hurt that my mum doesn't love me but I've always known that, whenever I was sad that she hit me I'd always have wrestling to watch so that made it bearable.

I finished packing, just a few clothes and one set of 'nice' clothes to wear to the event, I'd bought myself a cm punk t-shirt for my birthday last year, jus because everyone else forgot doesn't mean I should…right? That, along with my ipod, phone and purse just about filled up a rucksack. I worked it out that if I left at noon tomorrow I'd make it with an hour to spare to get a hotel and to the arena. It was a perfect plan that no one was going to stop.

The next day went smoothly, I told mum I was going for a walk for a few hours and not to wait up, I wasn't positive she heard me but I was too excited to care. I walked out of the house and walked to the nearest bus station. The tour was in Manchester and once I arrived I immediately regretted not booking a hotel room in advance. I guess everyone heard about the tour and filled every hotel. Not to worry, nothing is going to stop me. I hid my back pack in a bush by a posh looking hotel that was also fully booked and headed towards the arena. It was about 7.30 and the show started at 8 so I was right on time. I walked in and was overwhelmed by the atmosphere I took my seat front row. I know my family wasn't rich but by hiding my money from my mum I'd saved up more than enough to enjoy this trip properly. Quilt bit at me when I remembered mum had been on her own for a day with no idea where I was, it soon vanished when the music started and I realised she probably hadn't even noticed. I'd changed in a public toilet into a pair of black skinnys, my cm punk white 'best in the world' t-shirt and my black leather knee high boots. My hair was slicked back just like punks and my make up was light until you hit my eyes, heavy eyeliner with a feminine curl at the ends. Just how I liked it.

I stood up as the RAW theme started and started clapping and cheering. I grunted as the guy behind me felt the need to grab my ass at any opportunity, I took that as my que to sit down. The main event was CM Punk vs. Dolph Ziggler, he was another favourite of mine but I was definitely cheering for punk. When his music 'cult of personality' hit I stood up cheering, ignoring the guy behind me. I was going to cheer for punk no matter what. Punk climbed the ropes and shouted 'best in the world!' like he normally does, I nearly died when he winked at me, Justin Roberts announced that we were having a commercial break while Dolph came out. I sat down sighing with contentment. The guy behind me came to my ear and whispered

"don't sit down baby, you know you enjoy it…" I could hear the alcohol in his words and tensed up. I was going to ignore it until he pulled me up and grabbed my boobs from behind.

I was shocked, how was no one doing anything? I looked around about to scream before he covered my mouth and my nose so I couldn't even breath, I was kicking but no one even saw, they were to absorbed by Dolph, Vickie and jack walking down the ramp. I closed my eyes as to stop any more tears from falling as I began to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. Suddenly it all stopped and the guy let go, I fell forward catching myself on the barricade. Raising myself to see what had happened I gasped as I saw punk pick me up and carry over to where the time keeper sits, I didn't know what was going on or when the man went, all I know is I'm so glad punk saved me. I heard him telling Justin to keep an eye on me and that he'll get me afterwards. Then I got scared. Was he mad because he thought I caused trouble? What did he want with me afterwards? Justin announced we'd be back live in 1 minute but I hardly heard him, still a bit shaken up. Punk sat me down and winked at me again all I could do was raise my eyebrows as he rolled in the ring just before the bell went. Needless to say I couldn't pay that much attention to the match…


	4. Chapter 4

Dolph got the pin after Vickie distracted punk. God I just wanted to go and hit her but I didn't want to get in any more trouble. After the match Justin thanked everyone for coming and one by one they all left, Dolph, Vickie and Jack all left and punk was talking to security. I thought it was about time to leave. I wanted to say thanks to him for helping me but I know I'd just make myself more of an inconvenience. I stood up and went to climb over the barricade, one leg over and I got pulled back by my waist.

"makes a change" he said. "normally fans can't get enough of me and now you're running away." he said sarcastically putting me back on my feet.

"eh…erm, yeah…sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to get in the way or anything…erm, so yeah. Thanks and…I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't…erm ya' know…" I knew I was blabbering but what else could I do? My favourite person in the whole wide world was right in front of me and the more I tried not to make myself look like an idiot…the more I did.

He looked curious for a moment before laughing warm heartedly.

"It's fine, I hate people like that, they just treat women like objects only used for sex."

'that's one thin we have in common' I though to myself.

"yeah," I laughed nervously "Erm I should probably be going anyway…thanks again" I said and smiled honestly. I turned around and walked about 2 steps before he spoke again.

"wait, where are you staying?" he said. I smiled slightly before turning on my heels.

"you know that really posh hotel by the bus stop?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

He smiled before nodding quickly.

"I'll be in the bus stop outside it." I said, loving the newly found confidence I winked before walking away, actually getting over the barricade this time.

"hey!" he called, jeeze I thought, wasn't I meant to be the crazed fan around here?

"yes punk?" I said oh so sweetly.

He chuckled.

"don't I get your name for being such a hero?" he said cockily buffing his chest. Any other girl would've melted now but I just laughed, like I said before I see him as a father figure. And I'm only 16 anyway…

"Reby…Reby Hux." I said. "now, if you don't mind…I have a bus shelter get to." I said just as cockily. It didn't bother me that I was staying at the bus shelter, I'd rather tell him that then tell him the kind of place I ran away from. That would just be too awkward.

"well, Reby Hux, Maybe I'll see you there." he called before waving and walking backstage. That got me wandering. Why would he want to see me? Then it hit me, he probably thought I was his daughter from a one night stand seeing the resemblance. Hang on though, he's straightedge that means no outrageous sex right?…Ok now I'm confused. I sighed wandering what he could want before settling on that he wouldn't even show up, that he just said it to be nice. He wouldn't be after sex or anything or he would've just invited he to his hotel room, besides I definitely looked my age anyway and he was what? Like 33? No. just no.

Kill switch this fire burns played out of my phone, yeah…I preferred his old theme music. I groaned as I realised it was my mum, I sat down now a the but stop by the hotel, looked around…just as I though, no punk. Hiding a small bit of disappointment as I answered the phone.

"hello?" I tried to sound innocent

"_don't hello me, where the hell are you?"_

Erm, I got kidnapped? wouldn't work, I got drunk and passed out? Nope, I sounds sober, erm…Think Reby think!

"I found a wrestling show, I won a contest to get a free ticket, don't you remember me telling you?" not a complete lie…ok maybe it is but that's not the point. I'm in so much trouble already.

"_don't bullshit me Reby, I know where you are I looked it up on you internet history, I'm on my way and I'll be outside the arena in 2 hours. If you wanna keep your sorry ass alive I suggest you be there!" _she yelled as the phone clicked telling me she'd hung up on me.

Damn.

"I cant go back. I wont go back…" I whispered to myself over and over rocking back and forth. I slid down to the hard wet concrete and sobbed. I'm a dead girl if I go back, and a dead girl if I don't. its not like anyone believed me, I'd lost contact with Hannah when she moved in with dad and Abby doesn't want me bothering her since she found a boyfriend. I'm well and truly screwed.

I felt someone sit on the ground next to me I jumped and went to crawl away but I was pulled into someone's shoulder as they rubbed my back…god I didn't realise I was crying that loudly. I managed to open my eyes to see the side of their head and neck, all I saw was a small Chicago bears tattoo behind his ear before I started crying even harder.

God why did it have to be him?

I buried my head into his neck and cried. I cried for what felt like hours. Hell it probably was. I managed to calm down before finally pulling back to face him. I tried my best for a real smile but I know it didn't work. He pulled me up and hugged me while rubbing my back reassuringly. I still didn't know why he was being so nice to me.


	5. Chapter 5

We stood there for a good ten minutes. I had a feeling I'd ruined his shirt but he didn't seem to care, I looked at my watch and wanted to be sick. I had 15 minutes to get to the arena. Then what…god I didn't even want to think about that.

"I have to go…" I said slowly pulling away, it was obvious I didn't want to, I'd felt safer with him then I had in a long, long time. Half of me was expecting Liam to turn up and attack me so I'd wake up, right now I don't know which one I'd prefer.

"not until you tell me what's going on, I know this has to do with more than jus the guy at the arena" he said, his voice sounding stern but his eyes just looked worried.

~Punks POV~

"why do you even want to know? Why are you being so nice? As far as your concerned I'm just a stupid little fan that you wont remember tomorrow so what gives you the right to try and help me? God knows no one else does…" she said, her eyes changing from anger to defence then eventually to sadness. I don't know why I feel so connected to her, normally I always make sure I'm isolated, I'm less likely to get hurt that way. But I did honestly want to help her…she looked to, alone and vulnerable. I didn't tell her I heard the whole conversation, I was coming out of the hotel to find her when her phone rung. It was hard to miss the look of fear that came over her face. Since the incident at the arena it showed me she didn't have anyone to look after her, even in a room full of thousands of people. I wanted to be that someone to protect her.

She broke me out of my thoughts as she pulled out of my arms about to run off, I grabbed her wrist gently begging with my eyes for her to just trust me even though she had absolutely no reason to.

She sighed and came back towards me laying her forehead against my chest as she tried her hardest to stop herself from stop crying. A few moments later she looked me straight in the eye and saw that I was being honest. She saw my sincerity.

"I don't wanna go back there." she said slowly through a shaky breath.

God it killed he to see someone so young hurt so much. But I had to know what was going on if I was going to save her from it.

"back where?…to who?" I said, softly and slowly so she wouldn't feel threatened. Lets face it, she's face to face…or rather face to chest with a huge wrestler who weighed an obvious 218 pounds and she wasn't scared in the slightest until I saw her cry. That just made me think it was more emotional than anything else.

She took deed breath, not as shaky as the rest and stood up straight, looked at her watch and closed her eyes as if she was expecting something to happen.

"I've got 3 minutes before I have to run back to the arena so don't interrupt me, alright?" I nodded as she sat down and indicated for me to sit beside her, kind of happy she seemed a bit like the girl at the arena less than a few hours ago.

"my dad was a phedofile, that's why I freaked out so much at the arena, I didn't know who it was and I over reacted-"

"you didn't over react, that guy was an asshole…" I put my arm around her prove I meant it, i didnt know how to react to the main point of the sentence so i thought i'd just come back to that one later. she smiled before scalding me for interrupting.

"carry on…" I said feeling a bit like someone who just got told off my the head teacher.

"ok…my mum's been depressed for the last 9 years, it got really bad since they got divorced and she's been abusing me ever since, I tried telling people but no one listens, even if they do they don't believe me." she said quickly, looking at her feet at the last part.

Hell. I probably should've seen that one coming.

"look at me." I held her chin so she looked me dead in the eye, her once brown eyes now turning gray out of fear. I knew because mine do that too, I softened my face before smiling slightly.

"I believe you, and your not going back there as long as I can help it, got that?" she nodded slowly trying to figure out what I was going to say next, I didn't even know here I was going with this but I damn sure wasn't lying when I said she wasn't going back.

"why do you need to be at the arena so fast?" I said slowly and softly…she seemed to work with that tone of voice. She sniffled and rubbed her eye with her hand.

"she found out I sneaked out, she hates that wrestling makes me happy so she's pissed I went to see it, she hates that I can be happy when she cant." even through her tears I didn't miss the glint in her eyes when she talked about wrestling, it was obvious she loved it nearly as much as I did.

"I'll come to the arena with you, if she doesn't watch wrestling then she wont know who I am. I can tell her you ran away or something and asked me to explain it to her. I'm not lying, I will not put you in danger knowingly."

Her eyes went huge as she realised what I was willing to do, I'd be shocked as well if the words weren't coming out of my mouth but I know I didn't regret saying anything.

I continued.

" I'm going to take you to my hotel room. I have two single beds and you can have one of them ok? I'll talk to my boss and see if you can travel with me for a while, hes got kids so I know he'll understand." I said the last part without thinking but I think her mind was a bit pre occupied to ask about it. I grabbed her hand and walked her into the hotel, I earned a few odd looks from the other wrestlers on the tour but ignored them, Reby spent the whole time looking at her feet and was abit startled when we came to a door. I walked her in and put her bad on the spare bed. She sat next to it as I knelt down and held with her hands.

"get settled, I'll be back soon. Please, please Reby don't go running away. I just want to protect you…" I said, I haven't made myself this vulnerable for years and the whole situation make me want hug her and protect her from all evil in the world. I was going to do the closest I could to that. I kissed her forehead and walked out the door, slipping the key card underneath it.

I was going to face Reby's mother.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd just like to say thanks to my friends Charlotte and Joe who both helped me with writters block in this chapter. Things get intresting this time so stay tuned!

* * *

~Reby's POV~

What am I she doing? What am I thinking? there was no way what so ever mum would believe that story…i was just so shocked that punk cared for me to say anything against him. Diana would find me, despite everything she was cunning and clever when she was sober.

But what if she didn't wan me back? She hates me after all…maybe she'd be great full to punk? She doesn't know he's a wrestler and by his size, she might this he'll abuse me as well, if she thinks he'll hurt me she'd bound to leave me with him…but what if she calls the police? What if they take him away for kidnapping? I don't have any proof of what she did to me!

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths to try to calm myself down. I'd always been bad at calming myself down.

I opened them to find a small telly on a table in front of the beds. I checked the time and realised there's be a re-run of raw starting now. I changed out of my punk shirt into an old one…no way I'd sleep it that, its way too important to me. I slipped of my shoes and pulled the duvet on the floor with my back against the foot of the bed, id always preferred sleeping on floors, that way you knew you wouldn't fall. I grabbed the remote and put RAW on. that's the last I remember before falling asleep on the floor.

~ Punks POV ~

I got there just as an old car pulled up, looked like a broken car as well, even the make had been ripped off, this made me not want to think about Reby's home life but it mad me all the more determined to do what I was here to do.

Once she realised I was the only one around she walked up to me trying way to hard to be seductive. She put her hand on my chest and leaned into my ear.

"don't suppose you've seen my worthless brat around have you?" she purred into my ear, one hand on my chest and her other going lower.

I pushed her away, not aroused in the slightest but more disgusted. She didn't even know who I was and here, she was trying to toss me off in the car park. She stepped back looking even more angry then before, all of her wrinkles looking even deeper and her teeth a murky yellow colour. No wander Reby was so afraid of her.

"Pft, you're loss anyway darling'" she spat out with more arrogance than anything else. I wanted to throw up already and I hadn't even said anything yet.

"tall, long black hair with lots or eyeliner?" she said looking me up and down. I stood my ground confidently more afraid of what I'd do if the insulted Reby again. From what little I knew of her she seemed smart, funny and quick witted, not to mention beautiful and so kind she was scared to hurt anyone's feelings, even a stranger like mine.

"yeah I've seen her." I said, trying my damn hardest to sound careless. I couldn't let myself mess this up.

"she told me you'd be here, she said she was running away from her mother, who I'm assuming is you. In all honesty she looked like a little skank that's left me out in the cold for two hours waiting for ya, I suggest you head North, she said something about heading to London anyways…" I hated myself, but I needed her mum to trust me, I needed her to follow the trail and go to London, after all I was heading to home to Chicago in two days and had every intention of taking Reby with me.

"ya'know what, screw her! She's an ignorant bitch that was never great full for anything that me or her fat ass father did for her…mind you," she said looking me in the eye seeing if I wanted her to continue, all I could do was nod.

"yeah, mind you she definitely felt the back of my hand a few times, not to mention her favourite punishment of all." she said pointing to her black leather belt with a huge golden buckle in the shape of knuckles. that's what you call irony. I tried to laugh to she wouldn't suspect anything but all that came out was a lopsided smile. She took that and went with it.

"and before her dad left, well…lets just say she knows what its like to be with a real man now" she looked down and chuckled as if reliving a good memory, I highly doubted there was anything good about it though. I had no choice but to clench and un clench my fists. forcing myself to stay in check as Diana walked back to her car. She turned around after opening the door to blow a kiss my way before smirking and getting in, driving off into the distance.

After punching a wall I ran to the hotel, all he wanted was to take Reby's pain away. God knows she'd had too much already.

I walked in to find her sleeping in the floor, wrapped up in her duvet with RAW on the screen playing quietly. She really meant it when she said wrestling calmed her down. How else could she sleep in a situation like this?

I locked the door and changed into sweats and a hoodie. It was damn cold in England this time of year. I know she's safe now but I still don't want to leave her. I pulled my duvet next to hers but with about a meters space. After hearing about her father the last thing I wanted was he feeling un easy around me. I was surprised she'd even agreed to share a room with another man let alone a stranger. I rolled on my side to look at her, she looked so peaceful asleep but I could probably put that down to the wrestling on the screen, I'd only been gone about half an hour so she couldn't have been in a deep sleep. I turned the TV off with the remote, put one arm bent under my head and the other just out in front of me on top of the duvet. within in a few moments I was dosing off when I heard movement. I opened my eyes to find her sat upright sweating like anything. She panicked slightly before remembering where she was. She turned to look for me on the bed to realise I was only a few feet away, she was breathing deeply and quickly and just managed a few words…

"Bad…dream…" she said in-between breaths

I did what my mum used to do when I had nightmares as a kid, I lifted up my duvet and she crawled next to me with no hesitation and put her head in the crook of my neck. She clung to me like a child scared of the boogieman so I just rubbed her back soothingly and softly whispered in her ear.

"its gunna be OK Rebs, listen to me, she's gone now…There both gone. I've got you and I'm not gunna let anyone hurt you ok. You're safe with me. You're safe."

I repeated the end until her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. I stayed awake, I've had insomnia all my life so it didn't bother me all that much. It touched my heart to know she trusted enough to be this close to me. Her mother had all but told me that her father had raped her god knows how many times and yet she trusted me, a stranger she'd only ever met on a TV screen.

I'm going to have to tell her what I know tomorrow and phone Vince and ask to have a plus one on the road. Hopefully a permanent plus one because she sure as hell wasn't going back to her mother or father, and I wanted to be the one to keep her safe, she already trusted me and I knew how hard it was for her to do.

Needless to say, tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Im sorry its taken a while for this chapter but it's been really busy over here. im back at school on monday so i don't know how much i'll be able to update but i really love writing this story so I pormise to keep up with it whenever i get the time to. stay tuned!

* * *

~Reby's POV~

I woke up from the best sleep I'd ever had. It didn't last long though, I panicked when I realised I wasn't alone and that I had my head on someone's shoulder. I went to pull away before I heard someone talk.

"It's OK, you're safe with me."

I remembered everything. This was punk. And for some unknown reason he'd been kinder to me then either of my parents have been in years. I truly felt safe with him.

I sat up and looked down at him, I remembered waking up from another nightmare about Liam and falling asleep in his arms with him whispering in my ear that I was safe. See, I told you there's no better voice to fall asleep to than punks.

"you wanna get some breakfast?" he said, it was only then I looked at his eyes and saw the bags. Quilt hit me in waves when I realised I must've kept him awake all night.

"I don't mind, are you sure you don't want some sleep? No offence but you look like you need it." I said, wandering why I felt so normal. I didn't have to watch what I said or cover myself up. I actually felt like there was nothing to worry about and it was strange at first. I could really get used to having punk around if he kept this up.

"nahh" he said getting up and stretching.

"living on the road made me used to lack of sleep, but I'm guessing you already knew that huh?"

I looked at his confused, how was I meant to know anything about his personal life? He saw my look and carried on.

"its just that, you wore my t-shirt to the show last night, I assumed you were another 'number 1 fan' that knows more about me than I do, but clearly I'm not your favourite…" he said mocking hurt, before winking and trotting off to the bathroom.

"well, I don't know…" I said in a sarcastic voice, "that Dolph is pretty good…" I knew that would get his attention, rumour has it their scripted feud was real and what better time to find out all the backstage gossip then when you wake up nest the their biggest star? Ok waking up next to him makes it seem weird but we both know it wasn't like that at all.

He pooped his head out of the bathroom door with narrow eyes.

"Oh…that was un called for."

Laughing, I walked into the bathroom knowing he was only brushing his teeth. I put my hands on his shoulders looking at his refection in the hotel mirror.

"aww…did I hurt the champs feelings?" that earned a smirk from him.

"well, for what its worth, you've always been my favourite, even during you're 'I'm straight-edge and that makes me better than you' phase…I've been straightedge for just under 6 months now actually" I said with a proud smile, its hard to pass up paracetamol when your bleeding but I did it, and I felt so much better for it. He actually looked shocked before spitting out the toothpaste and saying,

"wow, I don't know anyone your age that's straightedge, that's the hardest time to start with all the peer pressure. Congratulations, when do you hit six months?

I genuinely smiled, it was nice being praised for something you worked hard for.

"the first of December, then its six months of a cleaner lifestyle." I said before walking back to the room, grabbing my clothes and pushing him out of the bathroom so I could change.

~Punk's POV~

I think it'd be best to order room service for breakfast so that we can talk privately, and I'd probably get swarmed with fans at any café around here. that's definitely not going to help anybody.

"hey Rebs, what do you want from room service?" I yelled into the closed door only for it to open to revel a freshly dressed Reby. She wore her black skinnies and a white tank top before pulling on the baggiest hoodie I've ever seen. It looked at least 3XL and she looked small enough to be an extra small with room to spare. I think I'm gunna have to fatten her up so she looks a bit healthier, and maybe ask one of the divas to take her shopping.

"erm…pancakes are fine thanks." she said smiling

I sat down on his bed that was still without a duvet. That lay on the floor from last night but I didn't care. I motioned for her to sit with me and she did so without a moments hesitation.

"I think we should talk about what happened last night." I said calmly, waiting to see her facial expression. She looked at the floor and sighed, it was only a matter of time before we had to talk about it and I'd rather have it over and done with so I can start to make her feel better.

"ok." she said in barley a whisper, it sounded like her voice was cracking already.

"Right, I don't really know how to go about this nicely so I'm just gunna come right out and say it." I looked in her eyes to see they were gray again. I sighed and took her hand in mine and shifter next to her, I had a feeling I'd be the shoulder to cry on for the next few minutes.

"I spoke to you're mum-"

"Diana. She has no right to be called my mother." she said simply, I nodded and continued.

"I spoke to Diana, I kept to our story and told her that you'd ran away. I told her that you were heading north to London and I think she believed it." I stopped wandering how to tell her that Diana wasn't even going to look for her daughter, I mean, I'm sure that's what Reby wants but still, its gotta hurt knowing that you're not going to be missed.

"she doesn't care, does she?" she said it as more of a question but I could hear a slight tone of hope in her voice. All I could do was hug her and say,

"you'll never have to see her again. I swear on my life that I'll keep you safe." that was about all I could say without actually saying' you're mother doesn't love you enough to look for you' I rubbed her back expecting to feel her sobbing against my shoulder. I pulled back to see her eyes blinking to hold back the tears that did not once escape, she smiled like she wanted to laugh. She looked me straight in the eye for a second before spearing me with a hug. Now I'm a wrestler that's used to pain but I swear I've never been squeezed that hard before I'm my entire career. I hugged her back as best I could before pulling her off when it got hard to breath.

"wait, aren't you even a little bit upset?" I said, really curious of all the different emotions coming and going so quickly.

"punk, I can honestly say I've never been happier in my life, I'm actually free. I don't have to be scared anymore. I don't know how to thank you." she said the tears flowing freely now. I guessed they were tears of joy because she hugged me again, this time without the death hold but she gripped my shirt with her fists like she was worried I'd disappear.

"Rebs, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded as their was a knock t the door, she looked at me with huge hollow eyes that were already going gray again. I rubbed her arm with a smile.

"don't worry sweetheart, its just breakfast."

She calmed down, while I was getting worried, now I had to tell her what I already know about her home life before. I can't not, I know she'll get upset if she find out I've kept it from her, I still have to call Vice and ask for my plus one pass, that is after I've invited her. Hopefully she'll trust me enough to travel with me, and a bunch of other guys. Ok, maybe I should word it better than that. I sighed while opening the door and taking the tray.

I promised to keep her safe. And I never break a promise.


	8. Chapter 8

~Punk's POV

Breakfast was silent but not awkward. I was about to bring up conversation about her dad but was cut off by a knock at the door. My heart broke when I saw how scared she looked probably because she didn't know who it was, she calmed down a little when I rubbed the back of her knuckles and kissed her forehead.

I walked up to the door to find Kofi bouncing on the spot as usual, I closed the door so he couldn't see in, I wasn't entirely sure how to go about Reby and my co-workers so best to leave it for now. Right?

"hey bud, you wanna head out to the gym?" he said trying to peer round the door. I gave up closed it and walked out into the hall. Kofi was the closest person I had to a friend on the road so I'd have to tell him soon.

"erm, I cant right now…" I said looking at the floor. I explained to him about the guy at the arena and her mother, and how I wanted to look after her all in one quick breath. I looked up at him waiting for him to laugh at my vulnerability.

"blimey punk, she must've really needed you…she in there now?" she said pointing at the door, I nodded.

"yeah, she's a bit cautious around men though, do you mind if I speak to her before I introduce you?"

"nah, mate go ahead. If she's bunkin' with us I don't want her uncomfortable around me."

I nodded and gave him a side smile before walking back in to the room.

"Rebs…Reby where are you?" I said searching through the room, it only had a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen and she wasn't in the bedroom or bathroom. I walked into the kitchen not quite ready for what I would find.

Reby was sat in the corner rocking back and forth with her hands wrapped around her thin legs and her head softly banging against her knees. just like at the bus shelter last night I sat down beside her and went to put my arm around her. Not fully understanding what set her off until I saw a phone half way across the room lying flat across the floor. I took my arm back, not letting go of her hand and reached out to grab it, I looked at eh screen to see a text message from her mum.

'_I know where you are. I will find you and I will make you pay.'_

I think she felt me tense while I read the threat because she nudged her head deeper in to my shoulder, I put the phone in my pocket determined not to dwell on it as I know no one will ever hurt her again. At least, not while I'm around.

"Reby, hun listen to me." I pulled back so I could see her face.

"I Will Not let her hurt you. I Will Not let your dad hurt you. I swear they'll have to get through me first and that isn't an easy thing to do." I said looking cocky, trying for a smile. I got one as I rubbed her shoulder.~Reby's POV~

I couldn't help but shake when I read the message. How did she know where I was? Did she figure out who Punk was? Was she watching me right now? God, why cant I just have a normal life? Just for a little while…

I couldn't comprehend how happy I was when I felt punk sit next to me. He was the first person that I wasn't scared of. He actually wanted to help me and I'd never, ever be able to repay him.

I laughed slightly at him trying to make me feel better. He pulled us up before pushing my hair behind my ear as I hugged him again.

"hey, you know Kofi Kingston right?" he said rubbing down my hair. I pulled away at him giving him a 'why are you asking' kind of look.

"he's outside, he wants to meet you" I looked at the floor before he spoke again.

"I explained to him that you're not that comfortable around people and he understands that, but he's my only friend on the road and you're gunna have to meet him eventually. I understand if you want to wait a while though." he said softly looking at my eyes. I looked back into his brown ones and nodded. I didn't want to be the reason for awkwardness between him and his friends and like he said, it'll happen sooner or later anyway, and judging from the text I think I'll need all the help I can get around here.

His smile reached his eyes as he pulled me to the door, grabbing my hand before opening it. Kofi lent up against the wall wearing gray sweats and a white wife beater.

He looked up at me and smiled warmly before looking at punk and laughing.

"hey man, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." he said pointing at my bright pink phone that was poking out of his jeans pocket.

"ha ha yeah laugh It up, I know you want one!" he said in a six year old voice. Kofi winked at me before messing up my hair. He pulled me to one side before whispering loudly in my ear.

"hey sweetie, now if punk ever gives you any trouble, just send him my way, either that or threaten to drink all the Pepsi, then he'll be eating right outta your hand." he said smiling and using his thumb to point at a punk trying not to laugh behind him.

"now now Kofi, you should know better than anyone that nothing gets between me and my Pepsi." he stated giving him a knowing look.

Kofi looked down at the floor then up at me pulling his lips into a side smile.

"how can I forget? I still have the scar…" he mumbled the last part so only I could hear. A giggled quietly, I could get on with Kofi, he seemed funny in a friendly kind of way.

"aww Poor Kofi!" I said sarcastically rubbing his arm.

"punk how could you do such a thing?" I said in a high pitched voice, a raising my eyebrows while patting Kofi On the back. Now that I think about it, punks quite east to take the micky out of, I'll have to remember that.

"yeah yeah laugh it up, I don't have to lend you all my comic books ya' know Kingston?" he straightened up at that.

"erm, yeah…sorry punk" he said sounding like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He winked at me and showed me that his fingers were crossed. I couldn't help but giggle, Kofi was acting like the big brother I'd never had.

"alright then troops, we heading to the gym?" Kofi said looking at punk.

"you gunna be ok? You can just chill in the corner if you don't feel like doing anything." punk said to me, like he didn't want me to get bored.

"nah its cool." I said waving my hands "I'm a lot stronger than I look." clasping my hands together and twisting them just like punk does before a match, he just smirked.

"alright then, lets head out." as he said that he looped his arm through mine, set punk a look and he did the same, before we all started skipping down the hotel corridor, arm in arm…looking like a bunch of lunatics.

She really could get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

~Punks POV~

When Reby immediately hopped on the running machine I was surprised when she hit 15 miles in 20 minutes. I was more surprised when she hit 45 after an hour and didn't even break a sweat. She jumped off after about another five minutes and walked towards the punching bag. As she started it was clear she wasn't really sure of what she was doing but after a few beats she looked like a natural. Not all that shocking considering how much anger she must have locked up inside somewhere, even though she looked like a pro already. Kofi nudged me with his free arm just as I put down the weight I was lifting.

"Blimey Punk, that girl of yours is workin' that bag!" he said obviously as impressed as I was. I mean it's not like a really knew anything about Reby, just her family. She looked like she could give me a run for my money in a boxing match for sure. Seeing that she had her ipod on I waved my arm until she saw me and walked over.

"Rebs…Damn that was impressive! You know how much you can lift?"

She looked a the one I was holding, yeah it looked small but it was 50kg, an ideal warm up for someone that can bench press 400 plus.

"Meh." she said still looking at the 50kg. She raised her eyebrows at me before picking up a 75kg, one in each hand.

"these will do I think, just to begin with." she said innocently trying and failing at not laughing at the expression of shock on mine and Kofi's face, mixed with amazement.

"don't look that impressed, you'll keel over when you see me bench 225." she said sending a wink over at Kofi, I was so glad they hit it off already.

"Damn Punk, your kids got jazz!" Kofi said chuckling at the fact that the 'voice of the voiceless' was now, well…voiceless. As Reby moved up another weight I couldn't help but smile to myself over the way she blushed when Kofi called her my kid.

"yeah, I noticed…Alright lets head out for lunch before Rebs here shows us both up." I said slapping Kofi In the chest and ruffling her hair with my free hand as I pulled her under my arm. Glad the text was already forgotten about.

I kissed her forehead as we went to the men's locker room to shower, laughing when she cringed at how sweaty we both were. When she left I let Kofi go on ahead before pulling out Reby's phone and seeing that there were no missed calls or texts. Now thinking about it it's a miracle a 16 year old girl gave me her mobile phone. My face softened when I realised she probably didn't have much of a social life anyway. Only her mum noticed she was missing and that took her nearly two days. No missed calls from friends or other family either. All that was over now. Kofi fell in love with her immediately the same way I did. I knew the rest of the roster would as well, since meeting Kofi she hadn't stopped smiling at his jokes, even though they were all at my expense of course. I didn't care I just loved seeing her happy. I cant wait for her to meet everyone, well, almost everyone. I don't want her meeting PJ. I'll make sure he keeps away from her at all costs.

See, PJ had a slight reputation in the locker room since his relationship with Barbie went public. Turns out he cheated on her with both eve and Natalya , which in turn ruined both their relationships as well. It was their fault but at the same time, PJ always gets what he wants, or who in that case. Since then his egotistical charm has gotten him a different girl every night divas and fans all leave his room in the early morning after realising that he, 'surprisingly' didn't love them back…

He had a habit of working his charm on anything with two tits an honestly one single women turn him down when he offers to 'rock their world' I'm defiantly not letting him add Reby to his little black book.

We met outside the changing rooms and fro some reason, like before, arm in arm began to skip round the corner to a salad bar. Earning a few odd glances along the way.

Sitting down a perky blond waitress with straw like hair and a face like an orange came to take our order. Me and Kofi tried not to laugh as we ordered a pasta salad each. As she walked away she reviled that sat on the table not three feet away were Wade and PJ. Great combo considering PJ's reputation and rumours of Wade back handing his girlfriend, Chaz.

I turned around so they were looking at my back and I was facing Reby. She looked confused as I lent over the table to whisper quietly.

~Reby's POV~

" those two men behind me…" he paused to make sure I was listening, I nodded.

"I want you to stay away from them at ALL costs, there really, really bad news, got it?" I nodded again sensing the seriousness in his voice. Wandering silently what PJ- who I knew as Justin- had done that was so bad. Honestly, I'd always had a major crush on him, who hadn't? but I trust Punk even though I hate judging people without knowing them or without good reason. But doing as he asked was just a small re-payment of all he's done for me already.


	10. Chapter 10

Im sorry it's been a while guys, but to everyone who reviewed or added it to their alerts/favourites Thank you SO much! it really does inspire me to write more...its just finding the time to upload :/ anyway...interesting chapter so Stay Tuned! :)

* * *

That night came quickly and Punk and Kofi were getting ready for Smackdown. Punk had a guest appearance. After the sing song filled drive to Liverpool they were packing their bags to head to the arena. Punk sat down next to me while we were waiting for Kofi in the hotel lobby.

"See…It's not that bad being my travel buddy" he said knowingly.

"If you say so…I'm still glad I don't have to put up with you singing all the time." I winked so he wouldn't take offence.

"Well, it's either my amazingly good singing" he raised his eyebrows cheekily. Then he went serious.

"Or nothing…I will not let you go back to your mother, I'll die before I put you in danger like that. I don't really understand how but I see myself in you so much, when I was your age life was hard, really hard and I wish someone would come along to help, to protect me from everything that was going on. Now I want to protect you and give you the life you should have had all along…" I stared at him half expecting him to be making some joke, but the way his voice broke slightly when he spoke about his childhood made me think otherwise. He kept on.

"I want you to come on the road with me, back to America and Chicago. I've thought about it, you're sixteen, old enough to leave home and your mum will never find you over there. Reby, I want to give you what you deserve. I want to be your family now…"

All I could do to stop the tears from flowing was blink. In perfect timing Kofi walked up and stopped any further conversation. The ride to the arena was deadly silent. I wanted to say yes. To jump into his arms and finally have a real dad, the dad I'd always dreamed of but I just couldn't. I'm not good enough for that. I don't deserve it. He'll get bored of me and I'll be left off worse than before. That's what always happens.

We arrived at the arena and Kofi went into him room, leaving punk and me alone.

"Look, you don't have to answer now; I know this is a huge deal." He signalled for me to walk with him but I needed space.

"I, I just need some space, call me when your leaving and I'll meet you some place." I yelled running in the other direction before he had a chance to reply, tears finally falling freely as I'd lost all control and couldn't stop them. I ran outside and turned a few blocks before stopping. Once I was sure I was lost and no one would find me. I tumbled down in I heap of pity on the pavement sobbing and shaking. Completely unaware of the green eyes watching me.

"Erm…Hun, are you ok?" I heard someone say, to muffled by the tears and thought to hear who, but to afraid to look up. It was 9 o'clock and pitch black.

"What does it matter to you?" I squeaked though I wasn't sure it was audible.

"No, I know you; you were with Punk earlier at the café. Come on hun he'll kill me if I leave you here…"

I peaked up to see PJ, just what I needed. Unsure of that to do I just ended up crying even harder. I felt a pair of strong arms envelop me and slowly lift me off the cold ground and start walking.

"Shh…I'll take you to the arena; you'll be fine with me."

I wrapped myself into his chest willing myself to stop crying and calm down; I didn't want to go back yet.

"No, not now…please?" is aid as more silent sobs escaped making my whole body rock as I clenched onto his shirt. His eyes looked torn between the fears of having to deal with a pissed of Punk or doing what he thought was right. He nodded.

"My locker room, I share with Wade but he's got a busy night so I doubt he'll be in there long." I agreed even though I knew Punk would be mad, but I'm planning to avoid him for as long as possible anyway.

All too quick I was being lowered on to a couch and a blanket covering me. PJ sat on the floor with his back leaning against the couch looking at me.

"So…" he said his accent strong.

"Care to explain?" I sighed; I it did look a bit odd didn't it.

"Punk invited me on the road with him…I just freaked and took off, how'd you find me anyway?" I changed the subject so he wouldn't ask any more questions, not really wanting to give him my life story.

"I saw you leave, couldn't leave a pretty girl crying now could I?" somehow he seemed shocked when he got no reaction from me.

"look, I know Punk's told you about me and its true, but its not as bad as people make it out to be…All I know is for Punk to put himself out for you like that he must have good reason to, trust him." He said getting up and gently squeezing my shoulder. Thinking about it I had no choice but to trust him, I visibly shuddered as I thought of the 'welcoming' I'd get if I went back to Diana.

I stood up next to him. He looked around awkwardly before looking me straight in the eyes for a second before going to turn around; I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the tightest hug I could muster. He hesitated for a second before hugging back just as tightly.

"Thank you, you're really not that bad." I whispered into his chest before pulling away, smiling and walking out of his locker room. Leaving him stood there looking a bit lost for words.

I walked to Punks locker room keeping my eyes firmly locked on the floor. Intimidated by the amount of people, they really weren't kidding when they say they look bigger in person. Never the less I was determined to ignore the fear slowly building inside. I stood by his door about to knock before I heard him talking to Dolph inside about his match, not wanting to interrupt I asked a stage head for some paper and scribbled a quick note to punk and sliding it under the door. I couldn't help but wander how he'd react to the three words on the paper.

'_Punk...I'm In.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Ok this chapter is deffinetly not PG, hints as sex and things some folks might find desturbing...just a warning.

by the way, i feel i should probubly say that i do not own anyone that you know from WWE...if only. Stay Tuned!

* * *

I skipped off to find Kofi, he wasn't hard to find as his favourite place was the canteen. I walked down a long hall way to find Wade at the other end, walking towards me. Unsure of what to do I smiled a small smile at him and my mouth remained open at his response which was to look me up and down and lick his lips hungrily while giving me the _'once over'_. as he strutted over my feet stood still stuck to the ground, body frozen with shock as memories of the past flooded back way before I was ready for them to. Memories of Liam licking his lips as he played with his belt…before I knew it Wade was long gone and I was gripping to the wall visibly shaking until my legs buckled and I was a crumbling mess on the floor, I heard someone and looked up to see Kofi.

Kofi ran towards me panic clear in his face before looking past me to see Wade, and as if that explained it all his features softened as he pulled me into a hug resting his chin on my heat whilst sending deadly glares down the hallway that Wade left through. In all honesty anyone else would just brush it of like it was nothing, but for me it just brought back to many memories. Unfortunately for me, I cant be anyone else…

_~flashback 3 years (Reby's 13)~_

_I woke up to find my arms and legs still strapped down to the bed. It's never been this bad before. He's hit and kicked but this is torture. Real life torture. it's a miracle I'd fallen asleep in the first place, I'd been here for about three days, no food, no water no nothing. I managed to turn my head far enough to see the door open and my mum walk in, a look of almost regret in her eyes._

"_Reby…sweetheart I'm sorry." she choked out and she rushed to get the ropes untied. _

_What was she apologising for? She didn't do this, she never hurt me but she wasn't strong enough to stop Liam. She froze over the bed as she heard him walk up the stairs, fear obvious in her eyes._

"_Darlin'…I can't stop him, I can't make him change his mind." she whispered as she stroked the black hair out of my pale sweaty face._

"_please, what's going on?" I croaked. My throat aching without any water. Not understanding the situation in the slightest…last I remembered I spilt some milk._

"_just close your eyes OK? It'll be over soon." she said backing away into the corner wiping her tears with the pad of her thumb. Jumping about three feet in the air as the door broke open. The second Liam staggered into sight so did the smell of his whiskey. He looked my up and down quickly before turning to mum and backhanding her, sending her to the floor._

"_I told you. She doesn't deserve your help!" he roared as he kicked her in the stomach._

_He turned to face me and I expected the worst. He walked to the head of the bed and yanked me head forward by my chin._

"_such a naughty girl…needs to be taught a lesson…" he slurred as his free hand ventured under my buttoned shirt. No. Not this. This has to be too far. I panicked and tried to wriggle out of the ropes. Mum only had time to loosen my left ankle but it was no use. My face became stained with tears as he got on the bed and shoved his weight over my thighs. I managed to open my eyes looking him in the eyes with both fear and disgust. He took his hand and wiped my tears while licking his lips, he licked his hand until my salty tears were gone. I squirmed as I closed my eyes truing to pretend I was anywhere but here as I felt his untie my belt. Wishing he'd hit me and knock me out so I wouldn't have to live with the memory of this._

~Present day~

Kofi cradled me against his chest as I continued to tremble and shake. I can feel by the tension in his body that he doesn't know what to do but all I care about it getting this image out of my head and finding Punk. I just want to feel safe again. I heard footsteps behind us. I tried to control my emotions when I felt a soft hand on my back. I turned my head so my ear was against Kofi's chest. I saw a pastel blue shirt with tear stains on the shoulder, yep. My cover was officially blown.

"Hey man, piss off yeah? You're not needed here. Unless you want Punk to sign your death certificate!"

"What? If it wasn't for me she'd still be out there in the cold crying, I'm the one who brought here back!" I took this as my que to step in between them. Thankful that the hallway was empty so that no one would see the amount of mascara running down my face.

"Stop it!" I yelled. Putting a hand on both of their chests. As the glare Kofi was sending PJ was even making me nervous.

"Kofi, he helped me earlier on, just leave it alright? He's done nothing wrong" I sighed, trying to keep the peace when all I wanted was Punk.

"If I find out you've touched her…of that you even thought about it I will hang your head on the ring post." Kofi said so calmly it scared me even more, subconsciously I took a step towards PJ. PJ saw and sent a supportive smile my way. Kofi just seemed to see red and not notice at all.

"Guy's! Christ sake Kofi he did nothing wrong! He just brought me back to the arena and spoke some sense, for crying out loud what was he supposed to do?"

"he's a player Rebs! He'll shag anything that moves, isn't that right Lloyd?" he said the last part sarcastically but he was directing his anger at me now. Just what I needed.

"yeah, its true." he said. " what happened with Barbie was messed up but it was blown way out of proportion, the rest is just rumours. I haven't even been with anyone since Barbie, ask Wade if you don't believe me, I've been bunking with him." he said directly to me like he needed me to believe him, I smiled best I could. I turned to Kofi expecting him to apologize. He didn't.

"Don't even think about introducing her to Wade…" I cringed at the name but refused to close my eyes, they were watering because they've been open for so long.

"Fucking hell! Stop talking like I'm not even here! Kofi, PJ isn't why I'm in this state, and I'm not telling you anything. Another thing, you don't tell me who I cant and can't meet, no body does, ok? PJ, I don't care what people say about you, I'll decide for myself weather I can trust you or not but I'm telling you now, I will not be anyone's ONS, understood?" PJ nodded quickly, apparently happy with my little lecture, Kofi looked a bit shocked about how I'd stood up for myself but he soon followed suit nodding like a child.

"Good. Now can one of you direct me to Punk's locker room?" I said slightly embarrassed when they both pointed to a room just down the hall. I nodded tightly and walked off determined not to show any emotion until I was with Punk. I opened the door after hearing a quick _'come in'_ to see him pulling a jumper over his head with his back to the door. I guessed by the towel on the floor he'd just had a shower.

"Hey…" I said slowly, I haven't spoken to him since I ran off. He turned to quick I thought he'd get whiplash but the next thing I knew I was wrapped up in a champion sized hug and crying all over again. This time they weren't tears of sadness or fear, simply tears of happiness and belonging.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm so happy Reb's…I didn't know if you'd come back…" He sounded like he wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry I ran…" I choked out already welling up over the whole situation. I was finally getting my family.

"I want to go with you…I want a family now…"His face lit up as a single tear escaped him. Seeing CM Punk cry, wow…you don't see that everyday. I was hoping I wouldn't have to, even though they were happy tears I still felt a pang of guilt. But that could be because I'd done exactly what he asked me not to do, Talk to PJ.

Half an hour passed and we spoke about travel arrangements, Punk spoke things over with Paul (triple H) and he was given the plus one he'd asked for. Apparently it was champions bonus so we didn't have to persuade him a whole lot. Finally the flights were booked and the hotels were reserved. I was an official member of the extended WWE family. Punk left to find out if Kofi needed a ride to the hotel. I pulled out my phone and opened a new message to my auntie, Diana had threatened her to stay away from me but we still kept in touch via text. _'I'm free' _was all it said and that's enough. I just hope Diana hasn't spoken to her first.

Kofi popped in for a second and we shared a secret look, agreeing not to tell Punk about PJ or the incident in the corridor. He came bouncing over to me and lifted me up before I had a chance to protest. He spun me around a few times before plonking me back on planet earth.

"Whoa!" he said breathing heavily from his little outburst.

"Glad to have you aboard Reb's!" he pulled me up again, put me over his shoulder and ran out of the room. All I could see was Punks feet running after us. I was trying to stop laughing when all of a sudden I was dropped feet first thankfully on concrete and the door to Punks rental car was being opened by an innocent looking Kofi while Punk trailed along behind chuckling to himself. I was so going to get Kofi back for kidnapping me.

"Ladies first." He said offering me his arm. I gave him evils best I could without laughing and he quickly took it back. I sat in the car for a moment before he jumped in next to me giving me puppy eyes and pouting, badly. I swear he's actually a 5 year old. I gave him another look that told him I'd forgiven him and he was all smiles. Punk got in the car and my plan was ready for action.

"Hey Punk, Is there another Pepsi in the glove box? I swear I saw Kofi take the last one…" Kofi sat bolt upright and I swear I'd never seen him move so fast.

"WHAT? Damn it Kofi you are so not borrowing my bat man comic anymore!" He yelled and I had to laugh at how seriously they were taking it and how childish they were acting. I put my hands behind my back, lent back and relaxed. Ahh revenge is sweet.

The journey to the airport was filled with stories about Punks family and life on the road. I did wander why whenever he spoke about his home life he only spoke of him and his sister but I didn't want to ruin the mood by asking too many questions. We arrived at the airport and just as I closed the car door I felt someone gather me up in a hug. I knew from the perfume that it was my auntie.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so glad you're safe." She let me go when a very pissed off Punk came into view. He put a protective arm around my shoulder and looked ready to kill until he saw the smile on my face.

"Punk, its fine. She's never hurt me." I felt his grip loosen as he relaxed slightly.

"Liz, this is Punk, he saved me from a house show, and he's met Diana and knows nearly everything…" I put my arms around Punk giving him a side hug. "He's my new family." I was smiling so much my cheeks were hurting.

"Well, Punk thank you for doing what I never could. You take care of her or I'll kill you myself." Her smile said she was joking but her eyes said she was serious. Punk didn't miss a beat.

"If I ever put her in danger then I don't deserve to live anyway." Squeezing me tighter I knew he meant it.

"Can we grab some lunch or do you have to leave?" I said hoping for a catch up.

"Best be off." She said. "Diana's been watching my house like the FBI an I don't want her catching on to where you're going." I looked at the floor feeling guilty.

"Hey, don't you dare." She told me as she pulled me into a hug of her own. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I was already crying in her shoulder like a child.

"I'll miss you. I'll never be able to repay you for all you've done for me."

"Darlin'…I could never do enough." She held me at arm's length and whipped my tears.

"Go. Start again and don't look back, have no regrets and know I'm thinking of you." She put my hand in Punks and I squeezed it like a life line.

"I'll keep in touch sweetheart." She said backing away to her car.

"I'll never forget you. I whispered only loud enough for Punk to hear. He rubbed my back as he led me to the entrance where Kofi was waiting with our bags. The plane ride was long but it was my turn to share. I told them stories about my auntie and uncle before we moved; it was a good thing to because I was petrified about my first time flying. Punk's arm was covered in tiny little dents where I squeezed it too hard and my nails went in. he didn't seem to mind as he and Kofi were too busy laughing at me being scared to land when there wasn't even any turbulence. An hour later I was being driven to my new home. Punks house in Chicago.


	13. Chapter 13

Punk lived on his own so I didn't have to be worried about meeting anyone but Chicago seemed so much bigger then what I was used to. So many people you don't know. He parked the car and if he didn't have a firm hold on my shoulder I'd be freaking out right about now. It's a nice feeling knowing there's someone there to stick up for you and protect you but it still takes some getting used to. We came to the door of an apartment building and Punk buzzed us in. We took the elevator to the third floor and walked up to his flat.

"Don't expect anything amazing, remember I'm hardly ever here." I nodded. I'd be happy as long as there's a working shower so it couldn't be that bad. I walked into a dark blue living room with a black leather sofa. I stood there for a second before he pulled me towards a tiny alleyway kitchen.

"I'm not a good cook, just a heads up." He said looking a bit sorry for himself. I laughed thinking it's better than what I'm used to but I went against saying it. He dragged me off to a small hallway and opened a plain white door. A king size bed with black sheets stood out against the white walls.

"This is my room, but you're welcome to come in whenever you need me." This was cute, seeing him try to make sure I liked everything when I know I'd be fine as long as he was around. He pulled the door shut and walked down to a different room with a black door, he nodded at me to open it and the second I did lights lit up all around the room. They centred around a low black single bed with that had a flat screen telly at the foot, I stood in the door way open mouthed at the room that looked like something out of a magazine. Punk came up behind me and put my bags on the bed.

"So, you like it?" I looked at him to see he was actually generally nervous about my reaction. How can you not like a room like this? It even had a drawing desk and a computer table.

"I love it." I ran and gave him the biggest hug I could muster without crying again. He laughed and looked at my backpack on the bed.

"You need to go shopping. The house show's only ten minutes away so everyone's close, I'll call AJ" I learnt from Kofi AJ was the only diva Punk got along with. She seemed nice enough on T.V and I really like her style so I nodded and it was arranged. It'd be nice having someone my own height around, it really does kill your neck having to look up at people all the time.

Thirty minutes later April was bouncing on the doorstep wearing a pair of light blue skinnies, knee high converses with a dark red top with a gray skull in the centre. She sent me a warm smile as Punk handed me his credit card. I starred at him shocked, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. He simply smiled while gently pushing me out the door. April grabbed my arm and started walking off. I slipped the card in my purse. I can't believe he gave it to me, I never really went shopping but I could window shop in the Olympics. I wasn't going to take advantage though. Awkward silence filled the space between me and April until we were at the shops, once there was clothes to talk about nothing could shut us up, even about music, films and how she got in the business, it turns out we've got a lot in common. We stopped for lunch and I could tell she wanted to ask me questions. She seemed nice but I still hardly know her as a person.

"I hate to ask but…What's the deal with you and Punk?"

"it's a long story." I said shrugging my shoulders. What if word got out in the locker room? What if the press found out I'm connected to Punk? Diana and Liam would know where I am. No. It's best kept between me and Punk.

"It's weird though, Punk never lets people into his life like this, he even keeps me at arms length." I noticed the sadness in her voice but I didn't mention it.

"That's what everyone said, but I'm just glad he did." I said downing the last of my tea. They were right when they say it's not as good as British tea but its better than nothing. April sighed in defeat as she stood up from her seat, grabbing her bags.

"come on, the show starts soon." sending me a smile we left heading straight to the arena. Punk called earlier and said he had a last minute signing but it didn't matter because he wasn't competing. He told us he'd a late and to just meet Kofi in catering.

Walking through the arena halls I couldn't help watching over my shoulder for Wade. I felt like I was being hunted by a stranger and I'd never felt more pathetic because I'd bet money on the fact that he cant even remember who I am, so why should I be scared of him? I know I'm just being paranoid. Eventually April and I linked arms and headed towards the doors to catering, Kofi sat wit Matt (Evan Bourne), Cody (Rhoads), PJ and Nick (Dolph Ziggler) all huddled around a table. As we walked up my grip on Aprils arm tightened slightly, but enough for her to notice and see the worried look that cursed my face. Last time I was around this many men I was usually strapped down to something. I rubbed my rips gently at the memory. She sent me a smile but she had no idea why I was acting weirdly. Kofi came up to us thankfully before anyone else even noticed we were in the room.

"look, don't feel like you have to…but were all heading bowing tonight, Punk's gunna be there but if you're not up for I don't mind just renting some movies and staying in." I could tell he really wanted to go, but I really didn't want to be stuck out if Wade was there, or this many people for that matter.

"who's going?"

"Well, me, Punk, Matt, Nick and April if your up for it?" he said looking at April and see nodded casually while I raised my eyebrows, they were inviting PJ?

"I know, I told Punk to give him a chance." I nodded, Wade wasn't going, PJ would be there with Nick and Matt who were both on my top ten list…How could I refuse?

"I'm in. but can I change first?" I said remembering the really nice red plaid skirt April picked out and forces me to model in the shop. I know how well it goes with my black strap top and I bought some fishnet tights to match. Normally I'd hate to wear something that revelling but I'd be with Punk, Kofi or April the whole time, I'd be well looked after. Me and April went to change, five minutes later Punk showed up and we left. Everyone but us, Punk and Kofi were going to meet us there.


	14. Chapter 14

im sorry its been so long, i thought i already uploaded this but turns out i uploaded the first chapter again somehow :/ I hate technology.  
Anywho, i have some news... most of you dont know but im straightedge, have been for over 7 months now, i'll hit a year on november 1st adn guess what my dad's got me for when i make it?  
.

.

.

TICKETS FOR RAW! asdfghjdfsasdsgsdfg! (cant control my excitement! XD) anyway...stay tuned :D

* * *

Walking into the bowling alley I already regret wearing a skirt with the weird looks Nick was giving me. I stuck to Punk and Kofi like glue but they didn't even notice it. But at least if he did try something they'd be able to help. 15 minutes into the game I needed some space.

"I'll be right back." I whispered discreetly at April before running to the toilets, feeling Nick's eyes burning a hole through me the whole time. I splashed water on my face trying to wash away his stare. After a while I decided to go back before Punk got worried. I walked out not making two steps before feeling a hand rest on my shoulder. Without moving my body went into panic. Its nick, he's going to take me away where no one will find me. I'll never see Punk again. I should have known I'd never escape this.

"Didn't mean to scare ya', you've been gone a while…you alright?"

"PJ! God I thought you were Nick…" I said, my breathing slowly going back to normal.

"Sorry, I've told him to roll in his tongue but even I'm trying hard not to stare, Hun you look stunning." I felt the blush creep on to my cheeks as I looked at the floor, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Next thing I know his fingers are lifting up my chin and his lips were on mine. For a moment I found myself kissing back until I felt him push me against the wall. I pulled at arms between us as I tried to get out of his grasp and wriggle free, how could I? He's over 200 pounds! I felt the hot tears drip from my eyes as he continued his attack, my breathing turning fast and shallow with fear over what was happening to me, I don't want this. I'm not ready for this. I started punching his chest but my attempts went un-noticed even with him still declaring war on my mouth. My blood ran cold as I felt his hand move and fiddle with the hem on my shirt. I managed to push his lips off mine even though I'd stopped kissing back long ago. He looked at me with his dark hazel eyes now so clouded with lust he didn't see my panic or fear…or the tears spilling down from my cheeks. I'd been here less than a day and it's already happening again. There's no one here to help me.

"Please…" I sobbed.

"Please stop…" his face went pale when he finally realised what he was doing. Pinning me against the wall with one hand up my shirt while I was crying and struggling to get free, doesn't look too good.

He backed off as I gave up and buckled to the ground. He knelt down in front of me, I'm guessing to try to _'comfort me'_ and tell me _'he didn't mean it._' And that it will _'never happen again.' _Heard them all before and I know it's never true. Instinctively I tried to push him away but to no effect. Thankfully help decided to arrive.

"HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" April yelled running up and actually pushing him away.

"I didn't mean…I was just," he stuttered. I was stuck; once again if it was anyone else they'd be able to avoid this situation all together. Me? I just have to be awkward.

April gave him the dirtiest look imaginable and she didn't even know what happened. Once again someone had found me a crying mess on the floor.

"Just leave PJ." Threat obvious in her tone. He gave me one last apologetic look. In all honestly he didn't realise I was trying to stop him, but it's too soon for anything remotely sexual for me. He looked like a broken man as he walked off but it was his own fault. I think.

"Reb's what happened?" sympathy pouring thought her words.

"It was nothing, it was my fault. I'm fine." They sounded convincing in my head but I guess the tears now dripping onto the carpet might've told her otherwise.

"Don't give me that, talk to me I Know you've got Punk but you need a girl to talk to." I raised an eyebrow at her. Yeah, females in my life haven't really proven themselves in the best of ways. I mean, why should I trust her? I trusted PJ and that nearly got me raped in a bowling alley, but at the same time, she's the one that saved me from him.

"Look, the only people I'm close to are Punk and Kofi, none of the Divas even like me so it's not like I can tell anyone." She must've seen that I was considering telling her. I just didn't want PJ to get into trouble; before he took it too far…I did kiss him back.

"If you open up to me, let me help you and tell me what happened…I'll tell you my secret." She looked at the floor instead of me and I could tell she didn't want me to know, but it was the best bargaining chip I had, even if it was a childish method. I can't bottle everything up forever, and like she said…she doesn't have anyone to tell.

"Can we go back to Punks? I don't want to be here." I sounded like a five year old, and I felt like one as well but I couldn't care. It'll be out in the open soon. She nodded and took my hand, pulling me up. She handed me a tissue and I whipped the tears away, leaving them behind. I'd said I wanted a fresh start and that means no more tears. I sat on the chair near our alley as April went to tell Punk we were leaving early. I don't know what she said but he gave me a worried look over her shoulder. All I want is one of his hugs to make me feel safe again but if I don't talk to April now, I probably never will.

Silence echoed in the car but when Punk apartment building came into view it was all too soon. I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop myself panicking but all I can think of is what PJ did. I feel like an idiot for believing him in the first place. I don't know what's worse, the fact that he pinned me against the wall and almost raped me, or before that…when he skimmed his fingers along my chin, when our lips clashed it was amazing…My soul was flying and my mind racing, then it went too far. If he'd kept his hands to himself I wouldn't have minded kissing him like that. Then there's Punk and Kofi, if they find out they'll go after PJ, regardless of everything I don't want him getting hurt. Their all friends now and I don't want to ruin that. What if he starts hanging around more? Will he try it again? Is he really sorry? April stopped the car long ago but saw my mind was else where. She took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You don't have to keep it in anymore. Talk to me." I nodded tightly as she hopped out of the car, I followed suit trying to think of ways to word what happened without making PJ come off as the bad guy. All too quickly we were at Punks door, or rather our door. It takes a while to come to terms with the fact your living with someone your only used to seeing on TV. Not that I'm complaining. I went straight to my room and changed into some joggers and a hoodie. I walked back to the living room to find April sat on the couch, two tubs of ice cream beside her. She it the spot next to her so I could sit down as she handed me a full tub of Ben and Jerry's.

"OK, I've spoken to Punk, he's staying with Kofi so they'll be no boys around." I nodded having no clue as to where to start.

"right, well today I was walking out of the bathroom and-" I was cut off by her shaking her head no.

"when I said open up, I meant from the beginning. You cant keep your life a secret. It'll mess you up forever…"


	15. Chapter 15

~Aprils POV~

I saw the shock register on her timid face but I couldn't feel bad. It was for her own good. I've seen secrets blow up in the face of the keeper so I was doing her a favour.

She looked around, evidently for a distraction. When she found none she just looked down at her feet and mumbled an _'ok'_ I smiled.

"Right, you said before that Punk saved you…how'd that happen?" I thought that'd be an easy one to start with.

"Well," she said, still looking down but I noticed the smile that broke out on her face at the mention of Punk, even if just for a moment.

"I was at the house show in Manchester, there was a man behind me that was a bit, erm…Hands on, he grabbed my arms and wouldn't let go. Punk came up and got him off me. Picked me up and put me by the time keeper. After the show he found me crying at a bus shelter and took me in. I didn't want to go back home so he said he'd look after me and protect me. He saved me; I have no reason not to trust him." OK, now she's started the hard parts over.

"Why didn't you want to go back home? Don't you miss your family?" I saw her eyes darken to a shade of Gray.

"MY mum, Diana left Liam, my dad when I was nine; she became depressed and neglected me. She basically forgot I was even there. She'd be drunk by the time I was home from school. She'd hit me and whip me with her belt. Eventually the drink would have her pass out; she'd always be out of it by five. But by 6, Liam would visit…" she said, the last part barley louder than a whisper.

"Reby, what would Liam do?" I came across harsh but she'd thank me one day/

"It doesn't matter." She mumbles. I hardly even heard her.

"What?"

"I said it doesn't matter! What's done is done! No one can change that!" The sudden outburst came from nowhere but I couldn't be surprised.

"Sweetie, your half open. Don't stop now." held her hand tight in mine, silently telling her I wasn't going anywhere. She closed her eyes but opened them just as quickly.

"Sorry…" I gave a half smile. "Diana would call him while I was at school, tell him all the _'bad' _things I did/ when she was passed out he'd visit…he'd use Diana's belt to strap me to the bed and he. He'd so things. Bad things… I was only nine when it started. He kept me locked up for days the first time. Diana, when she sobered up would try to help me but Liam would just hit her until she admitted that I was worthless, that she hated me and wishes I was dead. Sometimes she'd run away downstairs and pretend nothing was happening, ignoring my screams. Other times Liam would beat her so bad she couldn't move, she'd have to sit there and watch." I was shocked at how much she was telling me even without my help but at the same time I know once you open you your feelings it's hard to stop the,.

"I had two sisters. They knew Liam was a paedophile but they never thought he'd act on one of us. As far as they know he was the ideal parent when mum wasn't the time I was ten they'd both moved out, saying they've had enough of mum and it was my turn to look after her now. They never even came to visit, I haven't heard from them since." I looked her dead in the eyes as the tears pooled, but didn't spill. She'd already eaten half her ice cream and slowly her fears began to fade. She raised her head to look at me.

"Better?" I said smiling slightly, I was moved by her story but I had to recover quickly. She nodded in agreement as I stood up, pulling her up with me and hugged her, I hugged her for all the years she was alone and scared, as if somehow I could take them all back.

"Punk doesn't know. I don't want him to either, I don't know if he'll understand." I nodded quickly.

"You've trusted me, I've promised to keep it a secret and I will. I think he should know though, he'll be able to help you deal with things but it's up to you."

She smiled warmly and generally looked relaxed. I wandered if this was what she was like before the abuse started. Then she sighed and her gaze once again dropped to the floor.

"You said I can trust you with secrets, I have another one I don't know what to do with…" I plopped back down on the sofa and handed her the ice cream.

"You can, what's it about?"

"PJ…" My eyes widened slightly. "When Punk asked me to travel with him I got a bit freaked, it seemed too good to be true so I ran off, away from the arena on to some random street. He followed me and found me crying. He looked so sincere when he carried me back to the show; we went to his locker room because I still didn't know what I wanted to say to Punk. He basically told me to trust Punk no matter what. He's helped me since then as well, I thought he was an alright guy, I assumed all the rumours were false." She looked guilty, it wasn't her fault, everyone knows about PJ's games.

"Today, I walked out of the bathroom and he was there, he complimented me and I was smitten. I've never been complimented, ever. He kissed me, it was so perfect for a second I even kissed back" she was smiling and she relived it, then she stopped. "He pinned me against the wall, he was moving his hands and…and, he was so strong, I tried to stop him. Before you showed up he stopped, I looked into his eyes. He didn't realise what he was doing so it wasn't his fault! He really did look sorry…I don't want him getting into any trouble." She said the last part almost as a plea. Knowing PJ she's lucky I came when I did, but I'm shocked to hear he stopped on his own.

"My lips are sealed. I get where you're coming from, all girls like the bad boy sometimes. Do you think he'll try it again?" She pondered for a moment before answering.

"No, I think he really did feel bad afterwards…" I had to agree, normally he'd waltz off like nothing happened but he honestly looked guilty when I found them. He was even speechless.

"There you go then, try pretending it never happened. Just avoid being alone with him." She nodded and the slight blush turned deep scarlet before she shrugged it off and smiled.

"So, you wanna call Punk round or leave him to have a nerd-fest with Kofi while we have a girly night?" I said kind of happy to talk about something less serious.

"Girly night…I'll watch anything that isn't a chick flick."

"See, it's things like that that really make the Divas hate me. we'll get along just fine."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the late update...just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone thats reviewed so far, so some people it might not mean alot but im going through a tough time right now and this story gives me a massive outlet...every review makes myt day a bti easier so thank you all so much :)

* * *

~Kofi's POV~

I left the game, telling Punk I needed air I walked outside to see PJ pacing in the car park. I know what he did.

"PJ, I saw what happened in there." I said, calm and quiet toned. His head snapped up in my direction, forcing pooling tears to escape. Was he crying because he attacked her? Not like him…

"Man, I screwed up…I saw her, she looked to good, so perfect…I had to feel her, to taste her! I swear I'm sorry! I was just so caught up in her I didn't see-"

"Man, I don't care how it happened. You touched something that doesn't belong to you. She's mine, mine and Punks only. We share her, all of her."

He sent me a confused look. I suspected this, no one knew about our plan.

"What? She doesn't belong to anyone!" he was enraged. This was getting interesting.

"Without Punk, she'd be home getting whipped my her mother and fucked by her dad…I think she owes us." I speak cool and monotone, setting the mood. Silently laughing at his reaction to her home life.

"You're insane. Punk wouldn't hurt a hair on her head. He won't let you touch her either." He sounded cocky. That makes things more fun.

"I can handle Punk. I know his weakness…I know yours as well PJ, that's how I know you'll help me."

"I won't be a part of causing her anymore pain! I'm gunna tell her your 'plan' I don't care what you know about me!" His rage was peeking, his mind racing and nostrils flaring. He was more involved with this girl than I thought. More fun.

"I know about Sarah." His face whitened as sweat finally trickled down his face.

Fun.

He gave a blank expression for a moment before running of into the darkness. I turned around, planning on returning to the game like nothing happened. I must remember to tell punk of my plan, the sooner the better.

~Rebys POV~

Waking up from my movie night with April wasn't fun. 17 missed calls, 16 from PJ and one unknown number. I don't know which one worries me more. Aprils out for the count so I went into my room and diled PJ's number. He answered after the first ring.

"Hello?" seconds passed before my voice returned.

"PJ, it's me, what do you want?"

"OK, I get why you'll say no but this is important." I could hear the urgency in his voice.

"Meet me in the café opposite Punk's apartment. I know you shouldn't trust me, but right now you need to."

Words hung in my head for a while. Before I knew it I'd agreed and hung up. Great.

I pulled on come combats and an old black tank top, tying on a bandana do I wouldn't have to bother putting my hair up. Painted on some eyeliner like always and left. Knowing April was out of it I walked outside only to find PJ waiting for me. He looked awful, bags under his eyes, in the same clothes as yesterday…like he hadn't slept a wink. He quickly pout an arm securely round my shoulder before I could protest, he steered me into the café and I threw his arm away and sat down on a table. The Cafe was nearly empty at this time of morning.

"Let me explain. I really…really am sorry about last night, I didn't mean to I just…can't always think straight in those situations but I know it's no excuse."

"It's OK, just forget about it." I said looking at the table, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't want you to hate me… I like you Rebs…Please don't tell me I've messed this up…" He took hold of my hand; he was so soft and tender. But I had to resist.

"Is that all you wanted?" I said Cooley, leaving my hand in his.

"No, I have a confession…" He took a slow breath.

"I have a daughter. She's three and keeps to be kept a secret. I'm not allowed to see her anymore, all I know is that her names Sarah, she has big blue eyes and chestnut hair."

"Right…why are you telling me?" I said, trying to hide how shocked I really was.

"Because, well Kofi's plotting something. He found out about Sarah and he's trying to use it against me, so that I'll help him get to you. I don't know what he wants but he said that you belong to him and Punk only. And that you '_owe_' them something. I don't believe for a second that Punks in on it though, it's obvious he cares about you too much." I went off in a dream, not hearing him ramble on. I was imagining Punk, Kofi and Liam tying me down, starring holes through my body. This time there was no one to save me. PJ squeezed my hand tightly.

"I won't let them hurt you. I know about what happened to you and I hate myself for making you re live it. I won't let anyone hurt you again." My eyes shot as I pulled back my hand.

"What do you know?" I sounded more threatening that I wanted to.

"It's alright, you can trust me-"

"PJ TELL ME!" I was standing now. Willing myself not to cry.

"Your dad and your mum…"Tears were pooling now as he came towards me. Looking like he wanted to cry as well. Why was he upset? Nothing happened to him…

The steps he took felt like they were years apart. I couldn't accept that I longed to be in his arms and be engulfed by his warmth. Seconds later his arm was wrapped around my waist while the other softly stroked my hair as I laid my head against his firm, strong chest. My arms snaked around his chest to his back as I started to sob silently, but only for a moment. The jumpy rise and fall of his chest told me he was crying to. I kept my arms tight around his stomach but I tore my head away to see a few tears frozen on his cheeks. He smiled sheepishly before whipping them away, leaving one arm around my waist.

"What's the matter?" my voice sounded squeakier than it should. I was hard to concentrate with the butterfly's floating around my stomach and the bombshells dropping on my shoulders. He looked me in the eyes like he was burring into my soul. Slowly he led my head up towards his. He was so delicate, like he was afraid he'd break me. He ran a hand round my neck, swirling circles in my hair that gave me goose bumps. My eyes flashed between his eyes and his lips. We met in the sweetest of kissed, our lips lingering for a moment, my face hot from his breath.

"I thought I'd lost you." His kiss blowing everything from my mind. Kofi, Liam…Punks betrayal didn't matter as long as I was in his arms.

"I'll talk to Punk then we'll deal with Kofi. Punk and I will keep you safe. Don't think for a second that Punks on his side."

I nodded my head, my mind elsewhere. Was Punk in on it? Did he know? Where's Kofi? What does he want with me? What's happening with me and PJ and why does Sarah have to be a secret? A headache was erupting as I suddenly remembered April asleep on the couch at Punks. I fell out of PJ's hold quicker than I wanted to and turned to the door, stopping before I was completely out of his reach.

"Did you mean what you said? About liking me?" my voice slow and kind of steady.

"Course I do! I didn't sleep at all last night, I was so worried, scared that Kofi caught you or that you'd hate me or wouldn't believe me...so yeah, I really, really like you..."

I turned to face, somehow using my new found confidence to lean up and kiss him.

"Good, because I really, really like you to..." I waited for his smile before running out of the cafe to see April. Determined to make any excuse to get out of the apartment and avoid Punk and Kofi.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, im really sorry but i think im goign to abandon this one *Please don't kill me* honestly i think i coudl re-write it better...I'm in the process of doign so so depending on how my other storys go will depend on weather i post it or not... but go check out my new one-shot 'Hopeless romantic' if you really wanna read something and maybe I'll post it soon :)


End file.
